The Traumatised Rose
by SekaiNoAi
Summary: The war was over. Ulfric was Skyrim's new High King. But there was something Ulfric wanted more than he'd wanted the throne. Someone... But she was in no fit state to be his High Queen. Dov x Ulf One Shot
1. Chapter 1

**As an Ulfric Stormcloak fangirl this just HAD to be written! :3  
Unfortunately it's a tragedy as well as a romance, but I've still loved writing it! **

**One Shot, F Dovahkiin x Ulfric Stormcloak  
Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been 4 years since the end of the civil war. Ulfric couldn't be happier. He was now High King of Skyrim and all the imperial bastards who had ever defied his claim to the throne were either dead or had fled Skyrim years ago. Although imperials were still a race that populated Skyrim; Ulfric made damn sure that their allegiance was with him.  
He didn't want to fight with the anymore. The war had been won, rightfully, by the Stormcloaks and the Empire would just have to accept that Skyrim wasn't going to fall into its lap and become another clone of Cyrodiil.  
But Ulfric was more concerned over the welfare of his people than the imperial scumbags, and he had to admit that he cared for the welfare of _one person _in particular.

The Thane of Eastmarch

The Thane was one of Ulfric's most loyal and trustworthy Stormcloaks. She had fought by Ulfiric's side during the many battles that led up to his claim of the throne.  
Ulfric had always been confused at her loyalty to the Stormcloaks, as she was, after all, an imperial. On the many occasions that Ulfric questioned her loyalty the young women would simply reply "Skyrim is home to more than just nords", to which the nord would simply smile at and the imperial smiled back.  
But more intriguing than her loyalty to Skyrim was her "legendary" birthright. The young woman was a dragonborn. The first of her kind in centuries.  
As Ulfric had studied with the greybeards for many years and managed to master the thu'um, he was in obvious awe of the girl. Many times he had seen her command the thu'um on the battlefield with such ease and grace that Ulfric was somewhat envious.

But today, the battles for Skyrim were over and she began using her "talent" less and less. In fact, she hadn't shouted for the past year.  
But then again, she had done very little over the past year.

The madness sent her into early "retirement".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2~  
Enjoy**

* * *

"Nooo... Pleeeease... I-I didn't want to kill him! NOOOO!"  
The girl rocked gently back and forth on the bench, shaking her head violently. Ulfric watched intensely like an eagle watching its prey. He did not take pleasure in seeing the female in such as state and desperately wanted to help her, but what could he do against imaginary voices?

"Your majesty" Ulfric turned to one of the many Blue Palace guards standing before him.  
"Yes. What is it?" Ulfric's steely gaze still fixated on the girl. She was now whimpering loudly and there were tears visible in her pine green eyes.  
"The captain has received several complaints about..." The guard gazed over at the dragonborn "the... Thane... being in your throne room. They say she scares people and it would be kinder t-"  
"ENOUGH!" Ulfric's voice was one of immense power as it cut through that of the guard's. It was easy to see how he was able to kill the past High King with it.  
"I will not have one of the daughters of Skyrim spoken about in such a manner. She is a war hero, not some mad woman" Even though the guard wore a helmet that hid his expression from view, Ulfric knew his current expression was one of disbelief. But the guard could not go against a High King and thus returned to his post without a word.  
Equally silently, Ulfric stood up from his throne and approached the girl, who was currently in a fit of tears. At the sound of his footsteps, the dragonborn looked up, alarmed, but relax instantly once she saw it was Ulfric.  
"What are we going to do with you, Rose?" He spoke affectionately to the imperial in little more than a whisper, as he gently sat himself beside her and brushed away a fallen tears. Rose looked forlornly at her feet and whispered to the King, "It's their voices... They scream at me, ask me why I killed them..." She then turned her head to look Ulfric directly in the eyes before remarking "I'm insane, aren't I?" Her eyes glistened with a wave of fresh tears.  
Her words felt like an icy dagger slowly piercing Ulfric's heart. It was only at that precise moment that he realised just how much he loved the imperial. The nord clumsily pulled the female into a hug. An embrace. He felt her warm tears dampen his clothing as he slowly stroked her raven black hair. He softly hushed Rose's sobbing and pressed his lips to her head. Their embrace seemed to last hours rather than the few fleeting moments it actually was. When the two pulled away, Ulfric promised to find a way to help Rose through her trauma. The imperial averted her eyes, obviously embarrassed. With a kiss on her cheek, Ulfric returned to his position on the throne, but his eyes lingered upon the dragonborn.  
It was obvious that all the other eyes in the throne room were curiously moving from Rose to Ulfric, unsure of what they had just witnessed, but neither individual gave it any thought. Their minds were absorbed in thoughts of the other.


End file.
